


We Are One

by CrzyFun



Series: Cat of a Different Color [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cat Puns, Episode: s01e02 Some Assembly Required, Episode: s01e03 Return of the Gladiator, Episode: s01e04 The Fall of the Castle of Lions, Episode: s01e05 Tears of the Balmera, Genderfluid Character, Other, Trans Character, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Trans Keith (Voltron), genderfluid blue lion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzyFun/pseuds/CrzyFun
Summary: Now that all the lions have been found, the team are faced with new challenges and changes. While the paladins and their cats learn how to work together, Allura and Coran prepare the castle to take their fight to the stars. Until then, they get to meet new friends and defend against an old enemy.





	1. Stop Lion Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merla and Chip are far too amused by the paladins’ efforts to form voltron. Ryou is far less amused by his pack.

_ BZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZT! _

Hunk screamed and flailed, toppling off his bed, dragging Pua with him.

“Murrrrrrff,” the ragdoll huffed when Hunk landed on him. He squirmed away as Hunk stood up to try to run out the door, only to trip over his blanket.

* * *

_ “Everybody up! Zarkon's attacking!” _

Ryou’s ears flicked and he and Shiro looked up at Allura’s commanding voice. Hissing, he stood up before jumping off Shiro’s back and hurrying out the door. Shiro got to his feet from his pushup position, quickly following the Maine coon.

* * *

Blue let out a soft snore as she draped a foreleg over her paladin, tucking him farther under her chin.

* * *

_ “The Castle's about to be destroyed!” _

Keith glanced up, sheathing his dagger. He rolled off his bed and grabbed his jacket. “Come on, Merla,” he called as he ran out the door.

Merla moaned and rolled over.

_ Sh. Sleeping. _

“Merla!”

_ Fine! I’m coming! _

* * *

_ “Go, go, go! We need Voltron now!” _

Pidge jerked upright and blinked. Her movements caused the laptop on Pidge’s lap to fall onto the snout of the leopard she’d been lying against. When Allura’s words finally registered, the two scrambled to their feet and ran out, Rover flying after them.

* * *

“I guess this isn't an actual attack.”

“And it's a good thing it wasn't because it took you- Coran?”

“Seventy-five degrees. Oh, sorry, no, this is a meat thermometer.”

“However long it was, it was too long. You must always be ready to do battle with Zarkon. Look at you! Only Shiro is in uniform. Keith, Pidge, Hunk, where are your bayards? Black, Yellow, Why are you in your smaller forms? And where is Lance?”

The door to the bridge slid open and Lance strolled in with a yawning tiger behind him. “Good morning, everybody. What's going on?”

“Coran and I have been up for hours getting the Castle back in order. We had to run a test on the alarms, and we decided to test you as well. Guess which one failed.”

“Hey! You got to sleep for 10,000 years, man. Monday night, I was on Earth. Now, I've flown through space, found out my cat is actually a giant lion robot in disguise, fought some evil alien named Zarkon, eaten goo in some weird castle. That's a lot to process in, uh... I-I don't know. What day is today?”

“It's the third quintant of the Spicolian movement. Hump day!”

“It's a lot to process.”

“You must understand the stakes of our mission. Over the last 10,000 years, the Castle picked up distress beacons from the following locations.” Allura brought up the star map and with a few clicks many red and orange dots began to cover the map. “So, we have to assume that Zarkon has conquered almost the entire known universe.” She waved her hand, bringing the focus to the edge of the red area where a familiar spiral galaxy could be seen. “Earth is here. An attack on your planet is inevitable.”

“Oh, no.”

“Exactly. Our mission is to free all those planets.” Allura let the map fade away. “Coran and I are getting the Castle ready to leave Arus. During that time, you have to learn to form Voltron, so we can begin fighting Zarkon.”

“The Princess is right. Let's get to our lions and start training.”

“Wait,” Pidge interrupted. “But I want to talk to the prisoners we rescued from the Galra ship.”

“Ah, negative, Number Five!” Coran said, and the group looked over to see him leaning down next to her, holding out his arms to display her height. “I have you ranked by height, okay?” he said to her, before standing up to address the whole group. “The prisoners need to remain in the cryo-replenishers until tomorrow.”

“That's right. Now, get to your lions.”

* * *

_ “Hunk, what are you doing?” _

_ “What do you mean?” _

_ “You're supposed to be the leg over there.” _

_ “What? No. No, no, no. I'm pretty sure that when we did it last time, I was the head. Right?” _

_ “You yelled, I'm a leg!” _

_ “Yeah, I was yelling a lot of things.” _

_ “Shiro's the head.” _

_ “All the time?” _

_ “Let's just try it my way for now.” _

_ “Okay, but next time I call head.” _

<This is hilarious,> Chip snickered.

<Come on, they aren’t doing too bad,> Pua protested.

<You’re on top of Ryou!> Merla laughed. <By the Anodites, this is priceless!>

<Are you okay over there, Chip? You aren’t exactly used to holding this much weight.>

<I can hold my own just fine, Blue, thank you very much!>

<Alright you four, I think our paladins are doing enough fighting, let’s not start,> Ryou sighed.

* * *

_ “You think Zarkon is going to have mercy on you? He's probably on his way right now to destroy us all!” _

<Is it still treason to kill the head of the Altean royal family if none of our paladins are Altean this time?>

<Merla,> Ryou warned.

<Because I’m definitely going to kill the princess once we get inside.>

<Merla!>

<You’re right, who am I kidding? I’m not opposed to treason!>

<That’s enough, Merla,> Ryou scolded.

<I think I might actually be with her on this one,> Blue huffed.

<Shut up, I’m trying to focus here!> Chip growled.

<We’re all going to die!> Pua screamed as Hunk had him narrowly dodge a landslide a blast had started.

<We’re not going to die, stupid!> Chip yelled back.

<Are you sure?> Blue questioned.

<We aren’t, but Allura is!> Merla hissed.

Ryou groaned. He forgot how crazy his pride could be.

* * *

“Are we at full power on condenser number five yet?”

Merla’s ears twitched as Allura and Coran’s voices drifted towards them.

“No, still just 84 percent.”

She lept to her feet and started growling at the Alteans. She moved to pounce, but Blue caught her tail in his jaws before she could.

At the noise, Allura looked up at the group and smiled. “You did it! You formed Voltron!”

<I’m going to kill you!>

“No. The shooting stopped and the particle barrier shut down, so we just flew in.”

“What?”

<Let me go Blue!>

“Oh, right. Uh, sorry, Princess. I had to turn off the Castle defenses to test the fire suppressors.”

The tiger rolled his eyes and held tight to the cheetah’s tail. He gave it a sharp tug and she collapsed towards him. He caught the smaller feline before she could run off and started nuzzling her in an attempt to calm her down.

“What are you guys doing in here?” Shiro demanded when he and Ryou walked in.

Ryou sent a glare at each of his pride-mates. From Pua collapsed on the floor with his head on Hunk’s shoulder, to the lovebirds curled up at the center of the lowered area, to Chip draped across the couch with her head in Pidge’s lap.

<Ryou, tell Blue to let me go!>

<I want to cuddle! Besides, my paladin will be upset if you kill his heart-sought!>

<The princess is a Kwaila and she could still do better than your paladin!>

<Don’t talk about my paladin that way!>

<Ryou, Merla said a naughty word,> Chip chuckled as Blue and Merla started wrestling.

<Keep it down,> Pua yawned curling up away from both the arguing paladins and arguing felines.

<ENOUGH!> Ryou roared, causing the humans and Alteans to jump. <You are all Lions of Voltron, so act like it!>

“Is… everything alright?” Allura asked, eyeing Ryou warily.

Shiro glanced at Ryou, then the other four felines. Blue and Merla had pulled apart and each of the four were now sitting next to their respective paladins. The human chuckled and said, “Yeah, I think he was just setting the others straight.”

Ryou gave a soft growl and stood at attention as Shiro scratched behind his ears.

<Kiss up,> Merla muttered. Chip and Blue couldn’t contain their snorts and Ryou sent her a reprimanding look.

* * *

<I wanna be down there!> Merla whined, her paws up on the window.

<Why?> Pua asked. <How would that be any different than what we were doing earlier? You know, besides the fact that we wouldn’t have any of our weapons or defenses.>

<One, don’t overlook our natural weapons. Unlike you all, I’ve actually had to fight like this and trust me, I can do damage. Two, it’d be a lot more interesting than sitting up here. I’m bored!>

<I’m bored too!> her sister huffed.

<It  _ would _ be good to learn how to fight in these bodies if we plan on following our paladins into battle,> Ryou hummed, coming over to stand next to Merla.

<Pua, you’re paladin just got mine knocked out!> Chip whined.

<And there goes Pua’s. My money’s on Ryou’s paladin.>

<Don’t underestimate my cub, Blue! There’s more to him then it seems,> Merla growled.

<If they keep fighting like that then mine is definitely going to win,> Ryou snorted.

<What was that you were saying, Merla?>

<Oh no, that was you’re paladin’s fault, Blue!>

<Ryou! You’re paladin said a bad word!>

<Where has this obsession with curse words come from, Chip?>

<Pua, Pua, Pua, my paladin was  _ seven _ when I found her. Where do you think it comes from?>

<I’ve been with mine since he was  _ born _ . That’s not an excuse.>

<Merla, you’re worse than all five of the paladins put together.>

<… True.>

* * *

<Keith! Make him run into a wall!>

<Don’t you dare!>

“I’m not going to make him run into a wall,” Keith hissed, covering the microphone as Coran explained the exercise to Lance.

<Come on, it will be funny!>

<Stop!> Blue growled, shoving her.

“Merla, sh!”

<He’s annoying, teach him a lesson!>

Keith ignored her as he gave Lance directions.

<Do! It! Do! It! Do! It!>

Keith glared at her then repeated the directions.

_ Fzzzzzzt! _

Merla chirp-laughed and rolled onto her back. Blue slumped to the ground and covered his eyes with his paws. Those hadn’t even been the wrong directions.

<Oh, Lance!>

* * *

_ “The goal is to pull up right before you crash into the ground. Feel what the lion feels!” _

<Is this really the best idea? They’re still so new!> Pua pointed out with concern in his voice. He sighed when Hunk pulled out of the dive and he realized his worry had leached over their bond.

_ “You still going, Keith?” _

_ “You know it. You?” _

_ “Going? I'm speeding up!” _

_ “Oh, yeah?” _

<Lance, maybe we should not,> Blue moaned and Merla started cackling.

<This is awesome!>

_ “Must be getting close.” _

_ “Must be.” _

<Um, Merla.>

<Yeah, wha- Oh quiznak!>

_ “You getting scared?” _

_ “I'm not scared!” _

<Lance, stop!>

<Kei->

_ Crash! _

The two lions groaned, head first in a dune.

<Worth it,> Merla muttered

<I blame you,> Blue growled as she rolled out of the dune.

<You’re paladin was the one who started it!>

_ “What was that noise? Did they crash?” _

<It’s okay, Pidge. Those four were just being idiots. We’re fine,> Chip huffed, but the girl had already worked herself up and pulled out of the dive right into a canyon wall.

Ryou sighed as he realized he was the only lion still going and focused on his paladin, giving Shiro the access he needed when he met him halfway.

* * *

<Wake me up when they’re done,> Merla moaned, lying down on top of Blue’s back.

<You’re paladin just yelled at Chip’s,> Pua informed Merla. <You should tell him to say sorry. Chip’s is still just a cub.>

<My cub’s not that much older. Chip, how old is Pidge?>

<She will be fifteen in approximately an earth month.>

<See, my cub’s only half a year older than her! He doesn’t have to apologize. If he yelled then he probably had a good reason. Probably.>

<Wait, Chip’s is a girl?>

<Of course she is, love. Catch up.>

<Lance always calls her a boy.>

<So does Hunk.>

<It was part of the subterfuge at the Garrison,> Chip explained.

<Oh! Wait, so is that really her girlfriend?>

<No, it’s her and Matt. Right Chip?>

<Yeah. How did you know?>

<Keith knew him. It’s how we figured out about her.>

<Keith said it was her girlfriend though,> Chip said, sitting up to look at her sister.

<He’s just keeping quiet. He knows better than to out her. I raised my cub right.>

Ryou snorted from his spot by the window.

<You got a problem with how I raised my cub? Let’s see you raise one!>

* * *

“No, out Red,” Allura said, pushing the cheetah out of the room.

<I want to fight!> Merla growled, as the door closed behind her.

<Come on, Merla. Our paladins need to learn to fight together as a team,> Ryou said, leading her and the others back to the viewing room.

<Well they can learn to fight as a team with me!>

<Another time. Right now they need to focus on bonding with one another.>

By the time they made it to the room, all the paladins were on the floor and Allura was lecturing them.

<Aw, we missed everything!> Pua whined.

* * *

<How come we couldn’t come to dinner? I want to eat.>

<Trust me, Pua, space food is disgusting and/or tasteless compared to Earth food. We aren’t missing much,> Merla sighed, slumping against the door to the dining room.

She frowned as she heard the paladins gasp and Lance yell, “Hold the phone!”

<Hey, I think something's happening!>

The rest of the pride joined her at the door to listen in.

“I saw a lot of solid individual performances today, but you're still struggling to work as a team. So, welcome to the final bonding exercise of the day.”

There was groaning and clunking noises.

“Coran, I want you to think about what you're doing.”

“This one's a classic. You get to feed each other, like a pack of yalmors!”

There was a few moments of groaning and grumbling before Hunk yelled out in pain.

<What are they doing in there?> Chip asked.

“Sorry,” Lance said before shouting, “Ew!” A moment later he added, “Oh, nice. You defiled my food goo!”

“It's your fault! This is ridiculous,” Keith shouted back.

“Do Earthlings ever stop complaining?” Allura growled.

<Not in my experience!> Merla called with a chirp.

“Can't you just give us a break?” Shiro implored. “Everyone's been working really hard today.”

“Yeah!” Keith shouted. “We're not some prisoners for you to toy with, like… like…”

“Like a bunch of toy prisoners!”

“Yes! Thank you, Lance!”

<Did Keith just thank Lance?> Pua gasped.

<My cub’s growing up!> Merla joked.

“You do not yell at the Princess!”

“Oh, the princess of what? We're the only ones out here and she's no princess of ours!”

<Oh snap! Great one, Pidge!> Merla yowled, hoping at least Keith would hear it and relay the message.

<Merla, don’t encourage their fighting!> Ryou admonished.

“Go loose, Pidge!”

<Wait, what’s going on?> Blue asked. <What’s that sound?>

“Oh, it's on now.”

<I think they’re fighting,> Chip replied.

<We’re never going to form Voltron,> Merla sighed. <I’m going to go find somewhere to take a nap.>

<I’ll come with you,> Blue said, nuzzling the cheetah.

As the two walked away, Pua turned towards the kitchen. <I’m going to go find some food.>

<I’m going to go explore. There’s so much of the castle we’ve never gotten to see stuck in our hangers. Wanna come, Ryou?>

The liger glanced at the door to the dining room, where the sounds of a fight could still be heard. <Sure, why not.>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then the paladins come out of their bonding time, ready to form voltron, only to spend the next two hours tracking down their cats.


	2. Purr-ty Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins "enjoy" the wonders of alien cuisine, a fight with a robeast, and a party with the Arusians. In the end, it's a blast!

<Ugh, what is that smell?> Pua gagged as he stepped into the dining room, followed by his brothers and Merla.

<Space food,> Merla sighed.

<It smells disgusting,> Blue said, his nose scrunching up.

<Tried to warn you. You all have been spoiled.>

“Hey, Merla,” Keith said as the cats reached their paladins. She purred and focused in on the conversation Coran and Shiro were having just in time for Coran to lift the lid off the dish he was carrying. The paladins all groaned in time with their cats. Pua actually ran out of the room as the scent became stronger with the food uncovered. Blue’s nose twitched and he followed.

<Wimps!> Merla called after them. She turned, only to meet Ryou’s unimpressed stare.

<Be nice to your pride-mates.>

<Yeah, yeah.>

Keith and Lance went to sit down at the other end of the table and Merla followed. She placed herself between the two boys and was pleased to find she received twice the scratches for her efforts.

Hunk pulled a plant out of his pocket and held it up, saying, “Coran, we're on a planet now with fresh herbs, spices, and whatever this thing is. A tuber? Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to head back to the kitchen and spice things up.”

As Hunk left through the door to the kitchen, Shiro asked, “Where's Pidge?”

“He's probably checking on those prisoners we rescued from Zarkon. They'll all be waking soon in the infirmary,” Coran answered, his mouth full of food.

Shiro stood up, and came face to fork with Coran’s cooking.

“Open the hatch. Food lion coming in!” Coran said before imitating an airplane like Merla had seen humans do to their children. She didn’t realize Alteans did it as well. Bizarre.

“No. Just... no,” Shiro deadpanned, moving around the fork. “Come on, Ryou.”

“You don't know what you're missing!” Coran called as the two left. He turned to Keith and Lance held out the fork. “What about you two?”

“I’ll pass,” Lance said, standing up. “Tell Hunk to call me when he’s done.”

Merla snickered as Keith gave his  _ Don’t leave me here! _ expression. They joined Lance in the hallway and Keith asked, “Where are you going?”

“What’s it to you, Mullet?”

“Anywhere’s better than near Coran’s cooking.”

“Good point. Alright, you can come with me, I guess. I need Merla anyways.”

Merla’s ears perked up and she looked at her love’s paladin. <Me?>

“Why do you need Merla?”

“I’ll show you.”

Lance led them to a room near where the paladin armor had been stored. Blue was already there and waiting. He perked up when Merla came in and she walked over to curl up with him.

“I still can’t believe he’d betray me like that,” Lance huffed as he watched the two of them.

“You do realize they’ve probably been together since long before we were born, right?”

“Yeah, whatever. Help me with this, would you?” Lance asked, as he picked up some armor off a table.

Keith walked over and grabbed one of the pieces. “What is this?”

Lance smirked.

* * *

“Wow, you did all this?” Keith asked, looking over the armor Blue and Merla were wearing.

“Yeah. The armor looked tacky when you guys took Merla and Ryou up before so I figured I’d give it a paint job. Something more fitting for our partners in crime.”

“Well, you did a great job.” Merla’s armor had been repainted to match Keith’s, though the red portions on everything except the helmet and forelegs had been painted white and vice versa. Likewise, Blue had armor that matched Lance’s in a similar way, though the collar was painted a bright red.

“I… Well, uh, of course I did,” Lance stumbled, not expecting the compliment.

“Did you make armor for all the lions?”

“Yeah, but I've only tried them on Blue and Merla so far.”

“Hurrrfff.”

The two turned to see Pua standing in the doorway.

“Guess Hunk must be done.”

“Let's hope it’s better than whatever Coran had tried to feed us.”

There was a clatter and they looked over to see Merla sans armor shaking herself off.

“How-”

“Magic,” Keith shrugged.

* * *

Blue sniffed at the bowl Hunk had placed on the ground. <Well, it smells better than the other stuff.>

<I think it's just plants mixed with supplements,> her brother said. Pua lapped at the mixture and his nose wrinkled up. <Why do Alteans have to be herbivores?>

<Keeeeiiiiith! He's trying to kill me! I need meeeeeaaaaaat! Let's go hunting! Pleeeaaaase!> Merla whined, completely ignoring the bowl in favor of draping herself against her cub’s legs and clawing at his shin.

“Do you even need to eat?” Keith asked quietly in between bites.

<That's not the point!>

_ BZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZT! _

The group looked up at the alarm and Allura brought up a surveillance feed.

“What is that?” Keith asked as they watched a short creature dart behind a rock.

<Do you think it’s food?> Merla asked and Blue shoved the smaller cat.

“I don't know what it is. Maybe it's a local Arusian.”

“He's approaching the Castle,” Allura noted as it moved from rock to rock with a battlecry.

Hunk cooed and Lance said, “Doesn't look too dangerous.”

“You never know,” Keith muttered, summoning his bayard.

<Calm down your paladin,> Pua huffed and Merla snorted.

<My cub’s got the right idea. We don’t know what it wants and it’s got a weapon. I raised him right.>

“No. Alteans believe in peace first. Let's go welcome them,” Allura said, heading out with Coran and Pua sent Merla a victorious look.

“That's adorable.”

“Hey, maybe we can knit him a little sweater!”

Pua and Blue followed as their paladins chased after the Alteans.

“I'm not taking any chances,” Keith said before he and Merla fell in behind them.

<I agree, we don’t know who or what it is. It very well might be delicious.>

“What is it with you and food today?” Keith muttered quietly. “The others aren’t complaining.”

<I haven’t been allowed to hunt in  _ ages _ ! I’m not used to being cooped up like these other spoiled little house cats!>

<We’re the ones who are spoiled yet your the one doing all the complaining.>

<Love, if you hadn’t been subjected to the horrors of kitty kibble you’d be complaining too. There’s nothing better than sinking your fangs into a fresh kill.>

<That sounds disgusting. Blue, I think you’re soul-bound’s gone feral.>

<Gone?>

<Oh haha, very funny. You know you love me.>

<True,> Blue growled softly, falling back to nuzzle the cheetah.

When the group reached the doors, Allura waved the cats off. “You three wait here. We don’t want to scare him.”

Merla snorted as the princess walked off. <Speak for yourself.>

<Merla,> Blue started, but she was already chasing after her paladin.

“Greetings,” Allura said, leaning over the bush the Arusian was hiding in. “We know you’re there. No harm will come to you.”

The Arusian hopped out of the bush and held out his blade.

Hunk cooed, but Merla growled and both she and her paladin stepped forward to protect the princess.

“Wait! He could be dangerous. Drop your weapon!”

<Or I’ll make you!>

“No one takes Klaizap’s weapon!”

Merla crouched to pounce on the creature as he turned his blade towards her paladin, but Allura ordered, “Keith, Red, stand down, both of you!”

Keith sighed and lowered his bayard. Merla’s tail twitched, but she stopped baring her teeth and stood up.

“Please, kind sir, accept my most humble apologies.”

Merla’s tail flicked back and forth as the Arusian spoke.

<Lion Goddess? You think he means Merla or Chip? Or maybe you Blue?> Pua asked as they snuck up behind the group.

<The carving looks like a tiger, so I guess it’s me.>

<Really? My guess is Merla. He keeps saying she’s angry right? Merla makes sense.>

<I’m going to rip your tail off,> Merla growled lowly.

<See! And he said fire, definitely Merla.>

<Pua, he’s talking about Voltron! Even your paladin figured that out!>

<And what’s that supposed to mean?>

<Why’s he bowing to Allura? She’s not even a lion,> Blue snorted.

<Does this mean we’re not going to eat him?> Merla huffed as Allura asked to come to his village. She stepped forward to sniff at the Arusian and he jumped back with a shout.

“No, Merla, you can’t eat him,” Keith sighed, grabbing her scruff and tugging her away from the frightened Arusian.

* * *

<Why can’t we be down there partying?> Pua whined.

<I’m guessing it’s because  _ someone _ couldn’t keep her stomach in check.>

<I regret nothing. I don’t want to be down there anyways,> Merla sniffed.

<Well I do, I want to play! I wonder if they have any good food?>

<Does roasted Arusian sound good, Pua, because I think they’re about to throw one of their own on a pyre. Should we be worried about our paladins?>

<Eh, Keith doesn’t seem worried. Looks like the princess is handling things. I think I’ll go down anyways though. Just in case.>

<Merla, Allura told us to stay here.>

<She can’t tell me what to do. Who does she think she is, Ryou?>

The siblings sighed as Merla left her metallic form and ran off towards the party.

* * *

Ryou and Chip watched their paladins disappear into the destroyed Galra ship.

<Should we follow them?> Chip asked as she peeked inside.

<They’ll be fine. We’re of more use out here, keeping watch.> Ryou said, staring up in the sky. <Sense that?>

Chip looked up. <No. Wait, yes. What is that?>

<It feels like a ship, but not.>

<Asteroid?>

<Hm…>

The two watched the sky until they felt the craft enter the atmosphere.

Ryou jumped to his feet. <Get to your body, now!>

<Right!>

The two returned to their metallic forms in time to leap in front of their escaping paladins as the craft crashed down on top of the fallen ship.

* * *

“… need to learn to follow orders and…”

Merla’s tail twitched as Keith nudged her, bring her focus back to Allura for half a second. “Pay attention,” he whispered.

<Why? She’s not my boss. She’s not even your boss. That’s Ryou and Shiro.>

“Her house, her rules.”

<Do you really think either of us believe that?>

Keith crossed his arms and leaned against a tree.

<That’s what I thought.> Merla chirped. Suddenly she turned to the sky. <Do you feel that?>

“Feel what?” Keith pushed away from the tree and looked up.

“… so- Red, are you listening?”

“Something’s up,” Keith answered for her. “Ship?”

<No. I don’t know what it is.>

“Ship?” Hunk asked, looking worried.

“No, but-” Keith cut off as whatever it was let out a sonic boom.

<Move!> Blue said, leaping to his feet and running towards her metallic form.

“What’s going on? Where’s Blue going? Pua! Come back!” Hunk shouted, watching the lion rush after his brother.

“Merla?” Keith asked.

<Blue’s right, we need to go.>

_ “Team, come in! We need backup! Hello?” _

“Shiro?”

_ “Where is everyone?” _

“We need to go,” Keith said. He and Merla moved to run, but the ground shook beneath their feet.

The Arusians started panicking and running around.

“Everyone get inside and stay down!” Allura called out as Merla took off.

* * *

<Hurt! This isn’t wor- Seemed confi- We need a new pla- New information.>

_ “When I attacked him before, I had a sword!” _

<Sword? Sword! But- No! Yes! Too soon! Too soon? Yes! No!>

_ “Orb! Orb!” _

<Years! Not the same! Can help! No! YES!>

_ “We can't take another shot like that!” _

<Keith! Can help! Do! Do! Bayard!>

_ “Wait a second, guys! I think Merla's telling me what to do.” _

<Merla! No! Yes! Good! Keith! Yes!>

_ “Well whatever it is, hurry up and do it! He's about to fire his third shot!” _

<Pain! Hurts! Keith!>

{Red Bayard inserted. Scanning. Red Paladin Keith Bayard operation accepted. Processing Red Paladin Keith Bayard primary form. Red Paladin Keith Bayard primary form: Katar. Red Paladin Keith Voltron Bayard weapon translating. Red Paladin Keith Voltron Bayard weapon translation: Single-edged broadsword. Weapon formed.}

<Attack! Finally! Victory!>

_ “Yeah! We did it! Woohoo!” _

_ “How did you do that?” _

{Red Bayard ejected. Weapon deconstructed. Red Paladin Keith Voltron Bayard weapon translation filed.}

_ “Whoa. Hehe. Thanks, Merla.” _

<Victory! Merla! Told you! Yes! Right! Congratulations! Victory! Merla!>

* * *

<Why couldn’t we play Voltron? It would have been fun!> Pua whined, watching the performance the Arusians were putting on.

<We would have gotten it right, too,> Merla snorted.

<Be nice, love,> Blue huffed, licking the serval kitten’s cheek.

<I’ll be nice when they stop trying to pick me up!> Merla hissed as another Arusian came over to coo at her. She ducked under Blue and the Arusian pouted. <Why do we have to be small again?>

<We look more friendly this way,> the cat purred, he head butting the Arusian’s hand to accept the scratches in Merla’s place.

<I’m not a toy! I’m a warrior! A weapon! I don’t need to look friendly!>

<Stop being extra,> her sister said as she ran past. Chip was chasing Rover in circles around her paladin.

<You stop being extra!> Merla called back. When another Arusian approached, she darted away and curled around Keith’s ankle. <Keith! Make them stop!>

Keith frowned and picked her up. He held her up and she nestled herself between his neck and the collar of his armor. “Better?”

<Yes!>

“How about, uh... I say Vol- and you say -tron. Vol!”

“Uh…” Keith blinked, caught off guard. He shrugged. “Voltron?”

“No! No, no, no. The cheer includes the instructions. I say Vol- and you say…”

<Why does Blue always pick the weird ones?>

“Vol…tron?”

“We'll work on it,” Lance sighed. He took a drink of whatever he was holding and gagged.

Merla snickered and curled up around Keith’s neck to nap.

When she woke up, she shook herself. <I want food.>

Keith snorted and helped her down. “There’s food floating around everywhere go find some.”

Merla huffed, but left the boy. She had just managed to hop onto a platter when she spotted Lance leaving. <Where’s he going?> she purred. She grabbed one of the cake pop-like deserts then jumped down to follow him.

* * *

“Well you seem proud of yourself,” Pidge chuckled.

<Why shouldn’t I be? I have proven that I am the better of your partners,> Chip purred and shifted to try to find a more comfortable position.

“So, Pidge,” Allura said, walking up in front of the girl. She paused when she noticed Chip perched atop the floating Galra drone. “What is Green doing?”

“I think she’s asserting her dominance over Rover.”

<Close enough.>

“I see… Anyways, we haven't had a chance to really talk. Tell me about yourself.”

Chip blinked and tilted her head.

Pidge hummed. “Well, I like peanut butter, and I like peanut butter cookies, but I hate peanuts. They're so dry. Also, I sweat a lot. I-I mean, in general, unrelated to the peanuts.” She moved to walk away, but Allura stepped in front of her.

“I suppose I was thinking of something a little more personal.” The princess winked then leaned down so she and Pidge were face to face. “We have a lot in common.”

<Is she attempting to mate with you? That’s what you call flirting, correct?>

“Like what?”

Allura blanched. “Oh, well, both of us had our fathers taken away by Zarkon.”

<Rude.>

“Yeah, but I'm going to get mine back.”

<Ruder,> Chip snorted as Allura gasped.

“I'm sorry. I-I really didn't mean to-”

“No, I understand. I just want you to know that you can confide in me.” She leaned down again.

<She rebounds quick.>

“If there's anything you ever want to talk about… Anything.”

“Huh? Okay. I do have something to tell you.”

Allura popped up. “I had a feeling. What is it?”

“I'm leaving Team Voltron.”

Chip fell off Rover.

“Wait, what?”

“I decrypted the information from the Galra ship about where my family might be, or at least where they were. I've made up my mind. I'm leaving tonight.”

<Pidge?> Chip whined pawing at her paladin’s ankle.

“Pidge, you can't. You're one of five paladins. You have a sacred trust to defend the universe.” Allura grabbed Pidge’s shoulders, but the girl jerked away from both the Altean and the cat.

“My first priority is to find my family!” Pidge snapped. “I thought you of all people would understand. If you had a chance to get your father back, wouldn't you?”

Allura frowned and Chip curled around her feet.

“I'm sorry. I should go tell everyone else.”

They watched Pidge walk away, Rover flying behind her.

“What are we going to do?”

<I wish I knew,> Chip sniffed. She looked around, but didn’t see her sister. She spotted Pua playing with some Arusian children and Blue being pampered by a another group. She darted past them and ran out the door. Finally she spotted Ryou, prowling next to Shiro in his liger form. <RYOU!>

<Chip, what’s wrong?>

“Hey Chip, what’s the matter?”

Both Shiro and Ryou turned to her, Shiro kneeling down and holding out his hand.

Chip climbed up Shiro’s arm and jumped onto Ryou’s back. She curled up on his neck, burrowing her face into his fur.

<What happened, Chip?>

“Hey now, what’s wrong? Is Pidge okay?”

Chip gave a wordless whine.

“Shiro? I need to talk to you.”

Shiro and Ryou looked up as Pidge walked over. “Pidge, something’s wrong with Chip?”

The girl sighed. “She’s probably not happy with me, but I made my decision. I’d rather tell you all at once though.”

“Alright, let’s go get the others.”

* * *

Haxus watched the Green Paladin approach the Black and leveled the scanner at the group. He waited as the scanner registered the two paladins’ armor systems, the drone, and, to Haxus’ surprise, the two creatures next to the paladins. His eyes widened as the scanner listed signature codes of the creatures.

_ The black one does resemble the lions, but why… _

Haxus shook off his confusion and cloned the drone’s signature code. He ducked back behind the rocks he was hiding in and loaded it into the bomb drone. “Bomb activated.”

The drone acknowledged his command then flew off towards the castle. Haxus watched it go before returning back to Sendak.

“Haxus?” the commander greeted.

“Everything’s in place.”

“Excellent.”

“There’s something else.” Haxus brought up the data from the earlier scan and showed it to his superior. “The creatures that have been following the paladins…”

“The signatures resemble the Red Lion.” Sendak said. “Why?”

“I don’t know, but I’m sure Zarkon will want to find out.”

Sendak nodded. “We’ll take them and the rest when we capture the castle.”

* * *

Lance looked up when Merla padded up next to him. “Hey there Merla. What are you doing here?”

Merla watched him scrub at his eyes before reaching over to run his hand down her back. <Were you crying?> she purred, moving over to lick his cheek.

The boy chuckled and scratched under her chin. “Don’t tell Keith I was crying, okay?” he said in a joking tone.

<I make no promises. I probably won’t tell though.> She climbed into his lap and laid down. <Cuddles usually help Keith.>

They sat in silence for a few moments before Coran came in. Merla listened as the two talked. When Lance moved to stand, she climbed up to curl against his neck like she had done to Keith before. The two talked for a while, exchanging stories, before Coran set his hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“How about we return to the party now?”

Lance stared up at the stars for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, alright.”

They turned and headed towards the door. It opened just before they reached it, admitting a Galra drone.

“Hey, Rover,” Lance greeted as he passed it.

Merla’s nose twitched and she looked up just as Lance turned. Did the drone smell like-

“Wait. Where's Pidge?”

The drone’s details turned red and it started beeping rapidly.

<GALRA!> Merla yowled as Lance gasped.

“Coran, look out!” the Blue Paladin shouted as he tackled the Altean.

The room exploded behind them.


	3. Defending the Cat-stle: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the explosion, the team scrambles to care for their injured, help the Arusians, and get the castle back up and running. Unfortunately, this leaves them open to attack.

“Pidge, no.”

“The download from the Galra ship was enough to at least get me in the right direction to start my search. I have a pod all ready to go.”

Pua and Blue pressed closer around Chip, Blue nosing her cheek in an effort to comfort her, as Pidge spoke. Ryou stood next to his paladin, glaring down the smallest of the humans.

“You can't leave,” Keith barked.

“You can't tell me what to do!”

“If you leave, we can't form Voltron. And that means we can't defend the universe against Zarkon. You're not the only one with a family. All these Arusians have families. Everyone in the universe has families.”

“Yeah, I have a family,” Hunk added. “They live on Earth. I want to be with them. Is that, like, a thing that can happen?”

<Hunk?> Pua keened.

“You want to leave, too?” Allura asked.

“Of course I do! Look, Voltron is super-cool, don't get me wrong, but I never signed up for a lifetime in space, fighting aliens.”

Keith growled and stepped up to stand over Pidge. “You're putting the lives of two people over the lives of everyone else in the entire galaxy!”

Shiro grabbed Keith’s arm. “Keith, that's not how a team works. People have to want to be a part of it. They can't be forced.” He let Keith go and turned to Pidge. “If you want to leave, we won't try to stop you. But, please, just think about what you're doing.”

Pidge stared down at the ground.

<Pidge?> Chip called.

“I'm sorry. You're going to have to find someone else to pilot the Green Lion.”

The girl walked away with Rover trailing after her.

Chip tried to run after her, but the girl stopped and shook her head. “You need to stay here, Chip. You’ll have to find someone else.”

Chip whined as she watched the girl leave. Ryou let out a huff and leaned down to nuzzle the small cat while his brothers ran up to curl around her again.

“I can't believe it. This team is falling apart. How will we ever form Voltron?”

Keith glared at the girl’s back as she disappeared before leaning down to stroke Chip’s back.

“What do we do now?” Hunk asked.

“Let’s…” Allura sighed. “For now, let’s return to the party.”

Hunk nodded and the two left. Shiro moved to follow, but paused when Keith stayed where he was. “Keith?”

“I think I’m going to stay with Chip. I’m not in the mood to party,” Keith growled, sitting down.

Shiro frowned and patted the boy’s shoulder. “Alright, but not too long, okay?”

Keith grunted.

Shiro scratched Ryou’s head and muttered, “Stay with them.”

<Of course,> the liger growled softly and licked his hand. He sat down next to Keith as the boy pulled Chip into his lap. Blue nudged his way onto Keith’s lap as well while Pua curled up on his other side.

Shiro stayed for a moment longer then left.

Keith sighed and scratched Chip’s chin. “How could she just… just leave us?”

<Keith, it’s not like that,> Ryou growled and pressed closer to the boy. <This is different.>

Keith shivered and did the same. “I-”

_ BOOM! _

The group looked up as the entire castle shook. Screams came from the party as debris rained down from the ceiling. All but one of the cats jumped to their feet and Chip and Pua ran out.

<Keith, Blue?> Ryou growled when neither moved.

<Something’s wrong,> Blue whined as he began shaking. <Hurts.>

<What hurts?>

<Everything.> Blue finally stood up. <Lance.>

“Merla,” Keith muttered.

Ryou felt worry set in. He slipped his head under Keith’s arm and helped the boy to his feet. The boy staggered, but kept his feet by leaning against Ryou. The liger scooped up Blue in his mouth then led Keith away. They passed the Arusians, who were quickly fleeing the castle, and went up the stairs where Ryou could tell Shiro had gone. They reached the others just after they had reached the bridge.

The group was standing over Coran, Hunk helping him sit up. Ryou came up to Shiro’s side, but Keith continued forward. “Merla!”

<Lance!> Ryou dropped Blue and the cat rushed into the smoke.

The group gasped as the smoke began to clear, revealing the damaged crystal at the top of the room, but Blue and Keith were focused on the two forms on the ground.

Lance was draped across the floor, his face and armor spotted with burns. Merla was little better, her fur burned off in patches and smoking.

“Lance!” Allura called out when the others finally caught sight of them. “Red!”

Shiro rushed forward as Keith dropped to his knees and gently scooped up his kitten.

“Lance?” Shiro said, the boy shifted and groaned, but didn’t wake up. Shiro yelled his name again as he slid his arm behind the boy’s back to lift him up.

“We have to them to the infirmary!” Pidge demanded.

“Without the crystal, the Castle has no power.”

“Merla,” Keith muttered, shaking slightly.

Blue sniffed Lance’s cheek and gave a long, high whine.

“He doesn't look good.”

“Lion warriors!” The group turned to see the Arusian king standing behind them. “Our village is under attack! We need help!”

“T-the lions?” Keith stuttered.

“They're sealed in their hangars. There's no way to get them out. We're defenseless.”

“Will you not help us?” the Arusian king worried.

“We'll help you. We just…” Keith shook his head and held Merla closer.

“This is bad,” Hunk said.

“We have to get a new crystal to get the Castle working again.” Coran pulled away from where Hunk had been helping him stand. “But, to get a new crystal, we need a ship.”

“The pod I was loading,” Pidge offered. “We can use that! I left the bay door open!”

“I can use the scanner in the pod to see if there's a Balmera nearby. Hunk, you come with me. I'll need someone big to help me carry the crystal.”

“A Balmera?”

“It's where the crystals come from. I'll tell you about it on the way!” Coran rushed off with Pidge, Hunk, Chip, and Pua just behind him.

Allura looked over at the king, then down at Keith. “Someone needs to go down to check on the Arusians.”

“I-I’d go, but…”

Blue looked up at Keith and purred. He moved away from Lance and shifted into his tiger form. He stood in front of Keith and gave a soft growl. <Let me.>

The boy met his eyes before letting out a shaky breath. He held up Merla, allowing Blue to gently pick her up. “Take care of her.”

<Of course.>

“I'll tend to Lance and Merla. Blue and Ryou can help me stand watch over the Castle.”

Keith nodded and with one last glance at Merla, he and Allura followed the king to his village.

Shiro looked over his charge, checking his head and spine, before gently picking him up in a over-the-shoulder lift. He and the two large cats walked back down to the entrance hall so they could watch the door.

“Hang on, buddy. Help is on the way.” He paused as he spotted the Galra from the video alongside another Galra and a group of sentinels. “Sendak!” 

He set Lance down off to the side and Blue set Merla on the boy’s chest. The tiger stepped up to watch over them while Shiro and Ryou ran forward to meet the invaders.

“Hand over the creatures and stand aside,” Sendak commanded.

“No. You're not getting them.” Shiro’s arm powered up.

“Yes, I am.”

Shiro ran forward, but was cut off as Sendak’s arm flew out to grab his own. As the two fought, Ryou leaped at the sentinels, knocking down two. He dodged laser fire and tackled the unknown Galra. The Galra brought his arm up before Ryou could get to his face, leaving the liger’s fangs to sink into his armor. The man hissed at the pain as the armor fractured.

It was a short lived victory as Ryou took a blast to the side, knocking him off the Galra.

“Shoot to stun! We want it alive!” the Galra shouted.

<Leave!> Ryou roared and jumped on the sentinel that had shot him. He bit its head. It stayed down. He managed to take another down before a blast once more caught him, this time in the neck. He yowled and collapsed. He tried to rise, but a trio of sentinels stepped up to hold him down. Despite his struggles, the Galra managed to bind his snout and limbs. He tried to phase through them, but a second blast knocked him out before he could.

Inside, Blue paced nervously back and forth. A part of him wanted to rush out to defend Ryou and his paladin, but that would mean leaving his own paladin and love. His ears twitched and he jumped to the side just as Shiro was thrown into the castle. He placed himself over Merla and Lance and growled at Sendak as he flew past. Hissing, he crouched down over as the other Galra and sentinel approached, two dragging Ryou’s bound form. <Stay away!>

The Galra snorted and gestured the robots forward. “Take it. It won’t dare move from its charges.”

<I’ll kill you when this is over.> He knew the Galra was right though. If he moved, Lance and Merla would be exposed. They had him pinned.

The man laughed and blasted Blue square between the eyes. The tiger had just enough strength in him to be sure he fell to the side instead of on top of his charges before everything went dark.

A floor above, Pidge, Rover, and Chip raced to the entrance hall. Pidge and Chip scrambled back when they spotted Sendak and Shiro fighting. Pidge grabbed Rover and ducked behind a column. Chip crouched next to her, glad she had remained in her house cat form. She hissed when she saw sentinels dragging in Ryou, Blue, and Lance.

“Let him go or your friend won't make it!” the unknown Galra holding Merla ordered as a sentinel threw Lance to the ground.

When Shiro looked over, Sendak used the distraction to knock Shiro out.

* * *

Keith panted heavily as he ran towards the Arusian village with Allura. He felt a crushing weight on his chest, like an anaconda was wrapped around it, slowly killing him. All he could think of was Merla, burned and smoking on the floor of the bridge. So small in her kitten form. Merla had been there for him for as long as he could remember. She’d supported him through everything. She was the one person he could count on to be there. To never leave.

It was bizarre to see his guardian, his self-proclaimed mother, so injured and fragile. It hurt.

When he got his hands on the one who had done this…

“What's happening?” Allura asked as they reached the village to see it covered in flames.

“Look! Attackers!” the king proclaimed, pointing. A group of Galra sentinels standing within the flames were visible for a moment before a pair of explosions went off, hiding the group.

Keith growled and jumped down the hill. “I'll go in for a closer look. Stay here with them.”

He heard Allura call after him but ignored her and jumped into the flames. He ran through the destroyed village until he found the group. He peaked through the window of a destroyed house, readying himself to charge, only to find a bunch of broken sentinels held up by planks and rope.

“What? Oh, no.” Keith kicked the wall of the hut and roared, “They tricked us!” Not only had he left Merla for nothing, but she was probably in even greater danger now! He turned around, racing back the way he’d come as he called through the comms, “It was just a diversion to separate us and thin the Castle defenses!”

Allura was waiting for him when he made it out of the flames, looking worried. Together they ran towards the castle. Keith felt his heart clench as the castle lit up purple. He pushed himself to run faster, but it was for not.

The particle barrier closed just before Allura and Keith reached the castle.

“We're too late. No!” Keith slammed his fist against the barrier.

“They have control of the Castle. They're taking Voltron!”

“Merla is in there! Ryou! Blue! Shiro and Lance! We need to get in there! I- We need to save them! We need to get in there!”

“There’s no way.”

Keith summoned his bayard and it formed a sword. “Can we break through the barrier?” he asked.

“No. And whoever has taken the Castle has a crystal, which means they'll be able to fly the ship. We have to stop them.”

“How are we going to do that?” he barked. Quiznak! He need to get inside! There had to be a way!

_ “Keith, can you hear me?” _

Keith’s eyes widened. “Pidge, is that you? Where are you?”

_ “I'm inside the Castle. Sendak has taken over and he's preparing for launch. He's got the others. Lance and Merla are still unconscious and they knocked out Shiro, Blue, and Ryou.” _

“Pidge, listen. If they've started the launch sequence, then we don't have much time before liftoff to stop it.”

_ “What do I have to do?” _

* * *

Pidge grunted as she forced open the elevator doors, then planted herself between them to keep them open. “Here, Rover,” she whispered and he and his passenger flew through the open doors. “Okay, you two, here we go,” she said before slipping out of the doors. She continued down the shaft, hopping from side to side until she reached the floor Allura had sent her to. Like before, she forced open the doors and let Rover and Chip through before following. Chip hopped down as soon as they were through and shook herself before shifting into her leopard form.

Pidge was shocked for a second before nodding. “Yeah, probably for the best.” She brought up the map before turning down a hall. “This way.”

The three ran -- or flew in Rover’s case -- down corridors and around corners until they finally made it to the central energy chamber.

“Okay, Allura, I'm near the turbine. I think it's started,” she called into the comms as they ran across the catwalk.

_ “Then you'll have to hurry. Cross the catwalk to the main column in the center.” _

“Okay,” Pidge said once they’d reached the end.

_ “Now, open the hatch. Find the central computer control hub and enter the following sequence-” _

While Allura had been talking, Pidge had opened the hatch, but as she looked inside she cut off the princess. “Wait, wait, wait, wait! Which one is it? All the labels are in Altean!”

Chip pressed forwards. <I can help!>

The room filled with static as the engine began powering up and the catwalk began to shake.

“I can't tell which one it is! Allura? Allura!” When nothing came over the comms, Pidge stood up and looked at the large white-blue ball. “Uh…” That had to be interfering with the comms. But how could she reconnect to Allura? Nothing on the screen made much sense either! She knelt back down the hatch and looked at the vials and wires inside again before summoning her bayard. She formed her spade-katar. “Whatever.” She slammed the blade into the vials. The system short-circuited, sending a shock through her and blasting her away from the control panel. Chip and Rover rushed to her side, but the girl sat up, relatively unharmed.

Together they watched the orb flux before shrinking down to a dormant state.

Pidge laughed and wrapped her arm around Chip’s neck as Rover beeped cheerfully and flew in circles around them.

“Allura!” Pidge cheered.

_ “Pidge?” _

“I did it!

_ “Wonderful!” _

_ “You should get out of there now,” _ Keith spoke up.  _ “They’ll probably be sending someone to check on it soon.” _

“Right,” Pidge got up and the three left the room. She found somewhere to hide out and before continuing. “What now?”

_ “There's not much time before they get the ship running again. You must shut off the particle barrier so we can get in.” _

“You got it. Tell me what to do.”

“ _ The particle barrier generator is beneath the main hull… _ ”


	4. Interlude: Mother of Cats, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red doesn't understand organic creatures, but she still ends up adopting a baby.

“Liva, you made it!”

“Of course I made it! How could you think I’d miss your birthday, little Shiro?” Liva laughed, holding out the bag she had brought with her.

Takashi, or Shiro as Liva had taken to calling him, eagerly took the bag and stepped aside so she could come into the house. “You’ve been gone for forever!”

“Forever, huh? And here I thought you were just turning nine. I don’t think my gift is right for a forever years old. I guess I’ll just have to take it back.” She mocked reaching for it and the boy jumped away.

“Okay, so maybe it wasn’t  _ forever _ , but it was still a long time.”

“It was two weeks.”

“Exactly!”

Liva chuckled and ruffled the boy’s hair.

Shiro huffed then he spotted the nose peeking out of Liva’s purse. “Is that Romelle? She's even cuter than the pictures!”

Purring, the caracal kitten peaked out at of the bag, then jumped at the boy.

“Where’s your brother?”

“He’s in the back making hamburgers. Can I show Romelle to my friends?”

“Hm, I don’t know, what does she think?”

The kitten glanced between the two then let out a huff and nuzzled Shiro’s chin. Taking that as acceptance, the boy cheered and ran off.

Liva smiled and headed out into the back. When she got there, she spotted Akira by the grill with a couple of Shiro’s friends’ parents. “Akira!”

The man looked up and waved. “Liva, glad you could make it.” As she walked up, he introduced the others. Liva did her best to interact, but even after nine Earth months on the planet, she still had problems sometimes understanding human culture and behavior. Thankfully she got through it and the party went on.

An hour later everyone was seated around a couple tables. The burgers had been finished off and Akira was bringing out a cake to the cheers of the kids. Liva stood to offer to help cut it, but the moment she smelled the cake her stomach twisted.

It was odd, sugar was one of her favorite things about Earth. She’d never tasted anything so delicious as Earth food, especially desserts, yet the sweet smell was making feel like she had to…

Liva ran into the house and threw open the door to the bathroom.

“Liva?” Akira called, rushing into the bathroom with Romelle close at his heels.

“Mrrrrr?”

Liva groaned and pushed a few loose strands of her hair away from her face, glad she had put it up for the party.

“What happened?”

“I-I don’t know. My stomach just…”

Akira knelt down and rubbed her back. “You going to be okay?”

“Yeah, don’t worry. Get back to the party. I think I’ll just get cleaned up and head home.”

“You sure? Maybe I should give you a ride.”

“No, it’s fine, really. The feeling’s passed. I’m just going to go home and rest. Just tell Shiro I’m sorry.”

“Well, if you’re sure. At least let me walk you out. The kids are all focused on the cake.”

“Alright, just give me a second.”

Liva sat up once he stepped out and moved over to the sink. She washed her face and rinsed out her mouth before looking at herself in the mirror. What had happened?

Once Akira saw her out, Liva got her bike. Instead of riding home, though, she and Romelle headed towards the forest.

“Wrrrr?”

“I need to figure out what’s wrong with me, and it’s not like the human doctors will be able to help.”

Once they reached the tree line, Liva tucked the bike behind a bush and the two headed in. As soon as they were out of sight, Romelle squirmed out of Liva’s purse and dropped to the ground. She shook herself then shifted, taking on the form of a gremop, a creature similar to Earth tigers with the height of an Earth horse and six tails.

She crouched down and stared at Liva.

“You’re going to be exhausted after this, you know.”

Romelle just continued to stare.

“Alright then, if you insist.” Liva sat down on Romelle’s back and grabbed the fur on her neck.

Once she was sure Liva was ready, Romelle stood up and took off into the forest. She ran until she reached the hidden cave where they had stored the pod. When they got there, she let Liva off before collapsing off by the wall.

The woman chuckled and stroked the gremop’s side. After letting the nausea that had risen up once more fade, she headed inside the pod to the emergency kit and pulled out the biometric scanner. She scanned herself then sat down to wait.

* * *

Red’s tail flicked back and forth as Liva delivered the news to Akira, who looked shocked.

Honestly, Red didn't think she'd ever understand how organic creatures could be so ignorant about what was happening with their bodies. Sure, they couldn't just run a diagnostic scan, but their bodies still gave them so many hints!

She supposed Liva could have a pass -- How were they supposed to know humans and Galra were compatible -- but Akira? What did he think was going to come from what they had been doing?

Red huffed and nosed Shiro’s hand so he'd start petting her again.

“I was so careless! But how was I supposed to know… I didn't think I could… What am I going to do?”

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay. You’re not alone with this. I’ll help you through this.”

“I can’t ask that of you.”

“You didn’t have to. I'm not just going to abandon you, Liva.”

Teary-eyed, Liva threw herself at Akira and pulled him into a hug.

* * *

“I wish I was human.”

Red yawned and turned her head to look at Liva, who was laying on the bed next to her flicking through one of the pregnancy books she had picked up.

“I mean, they're so fragile -- look at the mortality rate for both the mother's and the children! -- and who’d want to run the risk of carrying multiple children inside you, but otherwise their pregnancies are so simple! Some cravings, nausea, pain, and mood swings. That's it! No nesting! No fur and hair going pale! No spurts of temporary blindness!” she sighed and tossed the book.

Red flicked her tail before turning away. She forgot how insane people were when they were carrying a child.

* * *

“Is it going to be a boy or girl?” Shiro asked.

Liva frowned. How would she- Oh, right!

“It’s going to be a girl.” Just another thing she didn’t understand about humans; human genders were determined by sex markers until the human said otherwise. And even then-

“So is Liva going to be my sister?”

Akira spat out his coffee and Liva blushed.

* * *

“Have you settled on a name?”

Akira glanced over at Liva, who smiled. “Not yet. We’re still debating between Angel, Sora, and Ha-neul.”

“Those are such cute names. Of course, with a mother like you she’s sure to be just as cute!” Shiro’s teacher said as she led them out of the classroom.

“Yes, I suppose they will.”

“Well, it was nice meeting you both,” she said as she opened the door for them. She smiled at Shiro, who was waiting outside, and added, “Although hopefully we won’t have to meet again. Not that I’m worried. As I said, Takashi’s a model student.”

* * *

“Are you two going to get married?”

Liva glanced towards the woman standing next to her -- the grandmother of one of Shiro’s friends -- then turned to Akira. He wrapped his arm around her waist and answered for her. “We haven’t made any decisions, yet. We both agreed to wait until after the baby’s born so we can be sure that’s not the only reason we’re doing this.”

“Smart,” the woman chuckled. “Too many kids these days, off getting married before they know what to do with themselves. No wonder people are getting divorced left and right! Now, how far along are you darling?”

“About twenty-five weeks.”

“Ah, right in the middle are you! Have they started kicking yet?”

“All the time,” Liva chuckled, resting her hand on her stomach.

“May I?”

Liva nodded and the woman brushed her hand over her stomach. The woman chuckled as she felt the baby kick against her hand.

“I have three kids and seven grandkids and still, this never gets old,” she sighed, pulling away. “How’s little Takashi handling it?”

“He’s thrilled. He hasn’t stopped talking about his  _ little niece _ . He even set aside a few of his stuffed animals for her,” Akira laughed.

“That’s good, especially if you two do end up getting married.”

* * *

“Where is it? I know I had it on me when I left. It has to be here somewhere.”

“Wrrrrrr?”

Liva only wasted a second to glance at Romelle before going back to work. “I’m looking for a vial. About this big, bright purple liquid inside, should be connected to a chain.”

The caracal’s head tilted to the side and she slipped into the pod to duck under a few boxes. When she pulled out again, she had a chain clenched in her teeth.

“Oh, you found it!” Liva ran over, as fast as she could with only a few weeks left until her due date, and took the vial.

Romelle nosed her leg and she looked down with a sad smile. “It’s a surprise.”

* * *

“ _ I still say I should go with you. _ ”

“It’s fine, really. You’ve got work and Shiro’s got school. I’ll be okay. The doctor said both the baby and I are fine and showing no signs of complications.”

“ _ I wish you could just stay and have the baby in town. _ ”

“I know, but even if my family’s gone, I still want to follow their traditions. I won’t be gone long and I’ll call you everyday.”

“ _ Alright. Is there anything you need before you go? _ ”

“No, but thank you. I’ve got everything packed. I’m just waiting for my car now.”

“ _ Be safe. _ ”

Liva froze, then let out a shaky sigh. “You too. I’ll call you once I get there. Love you.”

“ _ Love you too. _ ”

Liva hung up the phone and drooped in her seat. “It would be so much easier if I could just tell him.” She looked over to where Romelle was sleeping before getting up to double check her bags. Once done, she pulled out her portable holoscreen and brought up the feed. “Only a few more weeks.”

* * *

Red paced back and forth outside the pod. How long were these things supposed to take?

Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right.

<Ugh! That’s it! I’m going hunting,> she hissed.

The pod doors swished open and Red was immediately in front of them. The droid Liva had modified beeped at her before turning around and floating back inside. Red followed it inside, past a small pile of bloody fabric to where Liva was lying curled up in a much larger pile with a small squirming thing tucked against her chest.

* * *

Red nosed Liva’s leg, pushing her towards her seat, but the woman waved her off with a chuckle. “I’m fine!”

Red huffed and her ears pressed flat against her head. She turned away, her tail flicking back and forth, and slipped into the nest of blankets to curl around Kitten’s small form.

“There, everything’s complete. Now there’s just one last thing to do.” Red looked up as Liva approached. The woman tucked the papers from the machine she had set up months earlier into her bags and pulled out the vial Red had found for her weeks before.

Only now the liquid inside was a golden green color.

<What’s that?>

Liva smiled and stroked her head before carefully picking Kitten up. The cub whimpered and shifted, his yellow eyes flicking open for only a second before he covered them with a whine. “Sorry, love. I know it’s a little bright in here. Mama’s not used to it so dark anymore. This will help. Open up.”

Red was immediately on her feet as Liva opened the vial and brought it towards Kitten’s face. <What are you doing!?>

Liva gave her a sad smile. “It’s okay, Romelle. This is just going to help Angel fit in. It won’t hurt them.”

Red shifted nervously as Liva poured the liquid into Kitten’s mouth. She didn’t like the feel of the liquid. It smelled like dark magic, like the witch that had been following around Reject. Liva wouldn’t hurt the cub though, right?

Kitten whimpered again and shifted in Liva’s arms. Suddenly, his ears began to shift, becoming small and rounded like a human’s. The fluff of hair on top of his head darkened to pitch black. The vibrant lavender skin around his eyes and most of the splotches around his body changed to match the cream tone he’d gotten from his father. Finally his eyes opened and instead of the normal Galra yellow, his eyes were a shade of dark grey-blue-purple.

<What did you do?> Red hissed as she sniffed at the cub.

She could barely even smell the Galra underneath all the human and magic! Wouldn’t have if she hadn’t been looking for it!

“Hey, it’s still Angel, Romelle. They just need to look fully human if th- we’re going to keep hidden.”

* * *

Red’s ears flicked at a knock from the front door, but ignored it in favor of watching Kitten gurgle in his sleep. She heard voices in the living room, then the bedroom door slowly opened.

“Quiet, Shiro. They are probably still asleep. And don’t get too close, Romelle’s been in full mother cat mode lately.”

Red looked away from the pillow bed’s occupant to see Shiro tiptoeing into the room. “Okay Liva,” he quietly called as he turned to shut the door.

“Honestly, you’d think Angel was her’s the way she’s been acting,” Red heard Liva sigh just before the door clicked closed.

What did Liva expect? She had used dark magic on her child! Clearly Red would have to step up to be a proper mother for Kitten!

Shiro tiptoed across the room, pausing halfway when he noticed Red watching him.

“H-hey, Romelle,” he whispered. “It’s okay, I just want to see the baby. Is that alright?” He knelt down and held out his hand.

Red eyed him and his hand, her tail slowly waving back and forth. She’d seen how rowdy human children could be, Shiro included, and her cub needed his rest. Human children could also be extremely clumsy. Although, Shiro didn’t seem nearly as bad as the others. He was also kind and gave great scratches. Then there was the fact he felt like Black… Yes, she supposed she could trust Shiro with her cub.

As long as she watched him, that is.

<Fine,> the caracal purred and turned back to Kitten. Shiro waited a moment before slowly creeping forward. He sat down next to Red and smiled down at Kitten. Red curled up against him and set her head on his knee.

* * *

“Hey bro,” Shiro said before spooning more cereal into his mouth. “Can we get a cat?”

“Wouldn’t you rather have a hamster? Or a pet rock?”

Shiro turned to his brother with a pout.

_ Ring. Ring. Ring. _

“We’ll talk about this later,” he huffed.

“Or never,” Akira teased before picking up the phone. “Hello, Shirogane residence.”

Shiro sighed and turned back to the tv.

“WHAT?”

Shiro jumped at his brother’s shout. He looked over his shoulder to see Akira frowning at the wall. He glanced over at Shiro then left the room.

The boy watched the door until Akira came back ten minutes later, calling out for Shiro to, “Grab your shoes.”

“But school’s not for ano-”

“Now, Takashi!”

Shiro’s eyes widened and he ran off to get his shoes from his room.

Shiro shifted nervously in his seat and watched buildings flash by the windows of the car. His worries didn’t let up when they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. “Akira, what’s going on?” he asked as they got out, but his brother just ushered him inside.

“Go sit over there and wait for me,” Akira said, distracted, before rushing over to the reception area.

Shiro bit his lip and glanced towards the waiting area, before sneaking off after his brother. He ducked behind a plant when he saw Akira talking to a police officer.

“Any news?”

“No, but we’re looking. We’ll find her.”

“But will she be alive?”

“Calm down, sir. We have reason to believe she is alive.”

“The officer before said her apartment had been trashed.”

“There were signs of a struggle, yes. But there were no signs of blood so her attackers either managed to subdue her or knocked her out.”

“Or killed her.”

“As I said-”

“Do you have any ideas yet about who did this?”

“I can’t release-”

“What about Angel?”

“The baby was unharmed. She was found asleep, hidden under some blankets in the mother’s bedroom closet. The assailants must have missed her. We probably would have too if we hadn’t been looking and for that cat.”

“Romelle. What happened to her?”

“Nearly attacked my partner when he opened the closet door. It seemed to calm down when it got a look at us though and fled out a window. That’s when the baby woke up.”

“And you said she’s fine?”

“Yes, she was only brought to the hospital as a procation because of how young she is.”

“Can I see her?”

“We have a few questions for you, but then you’ll be able to take her as soon as the hospital allows it. It should only take a moment.”

“Alright, let me just check on my brother-”

Shiro didn’t hear the rest of Akira’s words as he fled back to the waiting area. He grabbed a magazine at random and dropped into a chair just before his brother came into view.

“Shiro,” he called and Shiro looked up from pretending to read the magazine. “I need to take care of something, okay. Don’t go anywhere. If you need anything, just ask the lady behind the counter, alright.”

“Okay, bro.”

Shiro waited exactly one minute after his brother had left before tossing the magazine aside and calmly walking up to the reception counter. “‘Scuse me, miss,” he said in that soft, kiddy voice Shiro knew made women do stupid things.

Like clockwork, the woman looked down at him with a wide smile. “Oh, hello there sweetheart! What are you doing here all alone?”

“My brot’er had to go talk to the p’lice offercer, but he said you could get someone to take me to my baby nib’ while I wait.”

“I don't know…”

Shiro slumped his shoulders and pouted, giving the woman wide eyes. “Pweeeeease!”

“Oh, alright. Just give me a sec, cutey. What's your name?”

“Shiro.”

“And your  _ nib’ _ ?”

“Angel. Mun.”

“Of course, the poor thing. Don't you worry, they'll find your sister soon enough.”

Shiro nodded and forced himself not to start tapping his foot.

A man in a nurse’s uniform walked up and the reception woman whispered something to him before saying, “Shiro, honey, this nice man is going to take you to your niece, okay?”

The boy gave her a big smile and replied, “Okay! T’ank you, miss!”

As soon as Shiro had been guided into an elevator and the nurse was distracted pressing the button, he dropped the act and rolled his eyes.

Why were adults so stupid? He was nine and nine months, not four!

Shiro followed the man through hallway after hallway until they reached a big glass window with a ton of baby beds on the other side.

“Wait right here, okay?” the nurse asked before ducking through a door. He returned a few seconds later with a woman holding a pink bundle.

The boy frowned when he spotted Angel’s head peaking out of it. “Why is the blanket pink?”

“It's to help us keep track of the babies’ genders,” the woman said, kneeling down next to him. “Boys get blue blankets and girls get pink.”

“Liva says we won't know what gender Angel is until they do, and that won't be until their older.”

The woman's nose scrunched up like she smelt something bad and Shiro wondered if Angel’s diaper needed to be changed.

The man laughed and Shiro gave him a confused look. “What's so funny?”

“Nothing, little man. Liva is very smart.”

“Smarter than her and the other people who work here, apparently,” Shiro said, gesturing to the woman, who really needed to change Angel’s diaper if her face was any indication. “You should give them a blue one. Or if it would be too confusing for you, red will work too. You should do it quickly though.”

“Oh, why's that?” the man asked, still chuckling.

“Romelle hates pink.”

“Romelle?”

“Our cat. She destroyed the pink blankets Sona’s mama got us. She doesn't like most other color's either, but she's okay about yellow and green sometimes. Blue and red are her favorites though, especially blue.”

“Well, your cat won't be allowed here so it won't matter,” the woman snapped.

“But Angel is Romelle’s baby! And Romelle is  _ really _ sneaky. She's probably already here. She doesn't like leaving Angel alone.”

“Takashi!”

Shiro jumped and put on his most innocent expression as he turned to face his brother.

“I told you to stay in the waiting room.”

“You also said I could ask the lady if I wanted anything. And I wanted to see Angel.”

Akira set his hand on Shiro’s shoulder and gave the look that meant he'd be going without tv for awhile.

* * *

Red flicked her tail as she passed over the vaporized remains of the pod.

She was going to kill Liva if they ever crossed paths again.

The caracal had been worried when she'd woken up inside the closet with Kitten to the sounds of breaking glass and other such destruction, but hadn't wanted to risk leaving and exposing her cub. So she'd waited, curled up with him underneath the mound of blankets and ready to pounce the moment someone unfriendly opened the door.

She was shocked when the door was opened by a human policeman. She was moreso when she jumped out of the closet, startling the human, only to find that the two human’s scents were the only ones inside the apartment that she didn't recognize. Knowing the policemen were protectors, Red left Kitten in their hands so she could track down Liva.

Which led her to where she was now and the facts were easily put together. The pod had been self-destructed. There was evidence of the one-person stasis shuttle that had been in the back taking off. Only Liva’s, Kitten’s, and Red’s scents were in the cave. Liva’s scent was the one all over the apartment. Liva had trashed the apartment. Liva had left Earth.

Liva had left her cub and Red behind on Earth.

Red growled and swatted a loose rock away from her. She wasn’t really angry that Liva had left her. The pull that had attracted her to the Galra woman was gone. Had been for a little over a month. Had been since shortly before she had stepped into the pod and first laid eyes on Kitten, though she hadn’t realized at the time.

No, she was furious that the woman had abandoned her cub. Red had never had children, but she knew parents were meant to be protectors and that she understood.

You did not abandon the one you were most meant to protect.

The caracal growled again and stomped out of the cave. It seems she was right before. She would have to be the one to take care of Kitten.


	5. Defending the Cat-stle: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge Home Alone's some fools, Chip makes pop culture references, and Merla proves to be **that** kind of mom.

_ “Pidge, have you made it to the generator room?” _

The trio ran into the room and Pidge whispered, “I'm in.” The girl looked around the room with wonder. “This technology is so advanced, I don't know if I can figure it out.”

_ “Yes, you can. The lives of your fellow paladins are at stake. You can't give up.” _

When Pidge said nothing, Chip looked up at her paladin to see the different emotions she could feel surging through her flickering across the girl’s eyes. <Pidge?> she rumbled.

Pidge blinked and looked down at her. She shook herself. “Okay. Talk me through it, Allura.”

_ “Shutting down the barrier from this room can be dangerous. Remember, the barrier is also a weapon. So, stay away from the energy arcs.” _

“Don't touch the giant lightning bolts. Got it.”

Chip’s ears flicked as she heard something coming down the hall. She turned to see a group of sentinels charging towards them.

Rover must have sensed them as well as he started beeping nervously. One of the sentinels took aim and Chip dodged while Rover shoved Pidge out of the way.

_ “Now, what I'm going to need you to do is-” _

Pidge screamed and the group ran away, ignoring Allura shouting into the comms.

_ “Pidge! Hello? Are you there? Pidge, what's going on?” _

They took cover behind a control panel while Pidge brought up the castle’s map again to find a means of escape. Chip let herself shrink back into housecat form as a blast just missed her tail while Rover nearly missed getting blasted by a shot when he peaked out. He sent the image to Pidge, showing an air vent big enough for the girl to climb into.

“My only way out is two floors up? Seriously?” she complained, looking towards the vent. She yelped and ducked back as a blast hit the control panel. She tapped at her gauntlet and brought up the hologram function she had discovered earlier while messing around. “Let's try this.”

She created a hologram of herself and had it run across the hall and in front of one of the energy arcs.

“There!” one sentinel shouted and they fired at the hologram. It faded away and the lighting reacted to the blasts. Electricity arched outwards, frying three of the sentinels.

Pidge took her chance and dove around the control panel, making a run for the vent. She summoned her bayard before scooping up Chip. Her bayard formed into it’s usual form before firing off like a grappling gun. The blade sunk into the ceiling just above the vent and Pidge was yanked across the floor and up to the vent. She grunted as she hit the wall before pushing herself up.

“Whoa! Can't believe that worked!” she cheered as Rover floated up to her and she released Chip.

The cat was a little stunned, but quickly snapped out of it as the group fled into the vent to avoid laserfire. They continued through the system until they reached a dead end. Pidge cut through the cover and the three came out into the training room. Chip shifted back into her leopard form as Pidge took the chance to breathe. Soon enough, they were running again.

They were halfway across the room when two sentinels busted through the glass of the observation area and landed in front of them. Pidge brought up her shield to protect herself and Rover while Chip dove to the side. The cat roared and leapt at one of the sentinels. She tried to bite the robot, but it managed to get a hand under her jaw to hold her off.

“Chip!” Pidge called out, just before she slid past. Chip jumped away and followed the girl. Pidge hit a button just in time to cause the robot Chip had been on to lose its arm as the invisible maze turned on.

Pidge opened another vent cover and the trio dove back into the system. One of the sentinels managed to follow them and the group scrambled through the vent as they tried to lose it.

<Pidge!> Chip roared when the girl took a blast to the jetpack, causing her to fall down a shaft. Chip leapt after her, but the girl managed to use her bayard to stop her fall. Chip caught the side of the shaft with her claws, sliding down until she slowed enough that her claws could hold, and pressed herself close as Pidge knocked down the sentinel chasing them.

The girl nearly fell at the explosion and Chip got ready to catch her, but Rover slid under her back to support her.

“Rover! Nice save, buddy.”

Rover beeped cheerfully.

Pidge got herself stable before looking down. “You okay, Chip.”

<Fine,> Chip called before using her claws to climb up to Pidge. <Grab on.>

Pidge stared at her, confused, so the leopard nudged her arm with her head. Pidge put away her bayard then carefully wrapped her arms around Chip’s neck. Once she was secure, she continued up the shaft until the reached the horizontal shaft Pidge had fallen from.

“Thanks girl,” Pidge sighed as she slipped off Chip’s back.

<Always,> the leopard huffed and nuzzled the girl’s cheek.

They checked to make sure Rover was with them before they all continued on through the ventilation system. Eventually they reached another dead end. When Pidge cut through the hatch, they found themselves in an empty corridor.

Pidge checked that they were clear before leaning against a pillar and sighing. She pulled off her helmet and stared down at it, sliding to the floor. Chip could tell that something was wrong, but let her paladin sort it out and busied herself with keeping watch, knowing whatever it was was something Pidge needed to work through on her own.

“You know,” Pidge said and Chip turned to her. “I haven't always been there for my team.” She slipped her helmet back on and met Chip’s eyes. “But this time, I will be.”

<That’s my girl,> Chip growled softly.

Pidge stood up and scratched Chip’s ears. “Come on.”

* * *

<Careful,> Chip purred quietly, watching the Galra down by the control panel -- Haxus from the sound of it -- from her spot atop Rover as Pidge climbed a ladder up to an access panel.

Pidge pulled it open and hacked into it with her gauntlet. “Gotcha.”

With the connection, she also gained access to the comm system the Galra were on.

_ “Initializing complete. I'm set for main power up.” _

_ “The bridge is go.” _

_ “Powering up.” _

“And up, and up, and up,” Pidge muttered, raising the power levels. “I would not want to be touching a metal surface when this thing overloads.”

_ Bwee! Bwee! Bwee! Bwee! _

_ “Sir, something is wrong.” _

The system overloaded and sent a pulse of electricity across the room. Haxus screamed as he was shocked while Pidge jumped onto Rover to avoid the pulse. He flew them down to the catwalk.

Chip jumped off when they got near, shifting to leopard form mid-jump.

Haxus looked up when they landed and glared. “You're the ones causing all this trouble? A child and an animal?”

“I'm not a child. I'm a Paladin of Voltron.”

<And I’m no mere animal!>

Haxus chuckled and drew a sword. “Let me tell you something, child. I'm a soldier of the Galra Empire. Nothing stops me but triumph or death.” He charged and Pidge ducked.

Chip leapt at him, managing to scratch his armor with her claws before falling back to avoid his blade.

Pidge shot her bayard at him, but he caught the blade and wrapped the cord around his sword. He used to it toss the girl towards the control panel.

<Pidge!> Chip roared and leapt at the Galra’s back, only for him to roll to the side. She placed herself between Pidge and Haxus as her paladin got to her knees.

“Nowhere left to run. Nowhere left to hide,” Haxus jeered as he approached.

Rover flew up behind the Galra and beeped loudly, distracting him.

“Chip, down!”

Chip followed her command without a thought and Pidge rolled over her back. The girl used the cord from her bayard to hook Haxus’ ankle and trip him. He stumbled back. When his feet hit Chip, she lifted up, sending him tumbling over the edge.

Chip was about to roar in victory before she spotted the hand barely clinging to the catwalk. Before girl or cat could move, Rover shot forward and slammed into the hand.

Haxus fell screaming into the abyss below.

Pidge and Chip stared at the drone as it let out a cheerful tune before Pidge started laughing. “We won!”

<Victory!> Chip roared, moving forward to nuzzle the drone. <Good little robot.>

_ “Haxus, report in.” _

The group fell silent immediately and Pidge glared at the control panel. Right, they weren’t finished yet. She ran up to it and announced, “Haxus is gone, and you're next!”

“You've slowed me down, but this ship is mine! You will turn yourself over to me immediately!”

“Never!”

<We’ll never surrender, coward!> Chip roared.

_ “Well, then, maybe your leader can convince you.” _

_ “What do you want?” _

_ “Your friend wanted to hear from you.” _

“Shiro?”

_ “Pidge? Pidge, don't listen to-” _

Chip shook as Ryou’s paladin cut off with a scream. She was going to tear him apart!

“No!” Pidge shouted.

_ “You can make it stop. Turn yourself in,” _ Sendak demanded as Shiro fell silent.  _ “His suffering is in your hands.” _

* * *

Pidge ducked down on one side of the door to the bridge while Chip and Rover set down on the other. Chip and Pidge met eyes before Pidge nodded. Chip nodded back and shifted her form into that of a vicx and slipped inside the room. She crawled across the floor and over to Ryou. She ducked behind his paw when Sendak approached and she saw Pidge and Rover dive out of sight.

The Galra stood over the unconscious paladins and Chip snorted when he started monologuing like a villain from one of Pidge’s tv shows. < _ He starts monologuing! He starts, like, this prepared speech about how  _ **_feeble_ ** _ I am compared to him, how  _ **_inevitable_ ** _ my defeat is, how the  _ **_world_ ** _ will  _ **_soon_ ** _ be  _ **_his_ ** _! Yadda, yadda, yadda _ ,> she buzzes as she climbs up to Ryou’s neck. She checks on Sendak, who has moved back to the control panel Coran normally uses, before stinging Ryou with her tail.

<Wassit?> the liger grumbled, shifting.

Chip looked up, but Sendak didn’t seem to notice. She climbed over to Ryou’s ear and hissed, <Sh! Ryou, wake up! But be quiet! We’re here to rescue you!>

His eyes flickered open and he looked around, his pupils dilated from the shot of adrenalin, before closing them. <Who’s we?> he huffed quietly.

<Pidge, Rover, and I, now sh. I need to wake up Blue.> She jumped off him and scuttled over to Blue.

Before she could reach him though, Sendak’s boot slammed down just in front of her.

“Disgusting vermin!” he growled.

<Quiznak!> she squeaked and scrambled away.

He raised his foot again, but paused as he spotted something. He growled and ran off.

Chip peaked around Ryou in time to see him chasing what she assumed to be Pidge’s hologram. She was proven right a second later when Pidge ran in. “Shiro, wake up,” she said as she knelt next to his side with Rover. “It's me, Pid-”

The girl cut off as a giant hand grabbed her, dragging her across the room and lifting her up in front of Sendak.

Chip cursed the vicx’s horrible senses as Ryou leapt to his feet, bindings falling right through him. <Let her go!> he roared just as Keith and Allura ran into the room.

“Stand back!” Sendak ordered, holding the captured Green Paladin between himself and them.

Suddenly a blast slammed into his shoulder, causing him to drop the girl. Lance smirked before falling back unconscious.

Shiro and Ryou rushed the Galra, but both were knocked back. Keith went at him with his bayard and the two traded blows before Sendak managed to pin him with his enhanced hand. Pidge took the chance and used her bayard to slice the energy arc, severing his connection to the hand.

“No!” he screamed before charging Pidge, attacking with his legs and remaining arm.

Scuttling over to take cover near Blue, Chip could admit she really shouldn’t have found the situation as hilarious as she did. She blamed Monty Python.

The girl managed to get the cord of her bayard wrapped around his ankle. She turned on the taser function, shocking him. Keith tried to get a hit in, but the Galra managed to grab his sword even with the electrocution.

“Keith, now!” Allura called from the control panel.

Keith used Sendak’s grip on his sword to lift himself up, slamming his feet into the Galra’s gut to both make him release his bayard and to knock Sendak back as a particle barrier rose around the center platform. He growled and slammed against the barrier, but it held.

With that, Allura came over to where Blue and Chip were to help him out of his bindings as Chip woke him up, Pidge dropped down next to Shiro to cut through his handcuffs as Ryou watched, and Keith knelt next to Lance and Merla. He held out his hand to the boy, helping him sit up as he slid his other arm behind Lance to support him. “Lance, are you okay?”

Lance groaned before looking up at Keith. “We did it. We are a good team.”

<Aw! You two are adorable,> Merla purred staring at the two.

Keith flushed and sent the cat a glare. “And how are you feeling?”

<Like dwylip, you?>

<Lance!> Blue huffed, coming up to lick a giant streak up his paladin’s face.

“Blue,” Lance sighed. His free hand -- he and Keith were still holding hands, Merla noted with a chirp -- came up and scratched the tiger’s chin. “Good to see you too.”

“We need to get you both in a cryo-pod,” Keith said, looking over at Allura. “Can we trust that crystal?”

“I don’t know,” Allura said, glancing at it.

“Let’s not chance it,” Shiro said, shuffling forward with help from Ryou and Pidge.

The control panel started flashing and Allura ran up to it. “It looks like we won’t have to. Hunk and Coran are coming in. Hopefully they have a new crystal.”

<What about him?> Chip growled, back in her leopard form and glaring at Sendak through the barrier.

The group looked over at her and Keith asked, “What are we going to do with Sendak?”

“We have a detainment room in the lower levels.”

“How do we get him there though?” Pidge asked. “Knock-out gas?”

“Do we have Galra tranq darts?” Keith added.

“A frying pan?” Pidge offered.

“I… don’t know about that,” Allura said, bemused. “There is this though.” Allura tapped at the control panel and a buzzing came over the room’s speakers.

Merla’s ears twitched and she turned to Keith. <I don’t like that sound. I hurt! Let’s go to the infirmary!>

Blue sent her a confused look.

Keith frowned, but nodded. “I’m going to take Lance and Merla to the infirmary so we can get them in the cryo-pod as soon as they’re ready.”

“Good idea. Do you need some help?” Allura offered.

Keith shook his head. He gently set Merla in Lance’s lap before picking the boy up, one arm under Lance’s knees and the other behind his back. “Let me know as soon as they can go in,” Keith said before carrying the two out of the room, Blue at his side.

The farther they got from the room, the quieter the buzzing got. Keith sighed when he finally couldn’t hear the noise. Merla was right, the noise was annoying. Like a pressure on his head, making his mind feel fuzzy.

When they reached the infirmary, he set the two down carefully. Lance had drifted off again and Merla was nearly there too. Keith sat next to them to wait and Blue curled up on the other side.

Shortly after they got there the power flicked off. A slightly longer time than that later, the lights came back on, a clean blue-white.

_ “Keith?” _ Allura called through the comms.

“I’m here.”

_ “We’ve got the new crystal connected. We’re running a few scans to make sure the Galra crystal didn’t interfere with anything. Coran’s on his way so as soon as the scans are finished he can help you put them in.” _

“Alright.”

As she said, Coran appeared soon after and the two loaded Lance and Merla into the cryo-replenishers. Keith was concerned about how the device would work on Merla, all things considered, but Coran said it should be fine. Once the two were settled, Coran left to continue with repairs. Keith thought he should probably go as well, but he couldn't find it in him to leave. A glance at Blue showed he felt the same.

Allura, Shiro, and Pidge found them there, curled up in front of the pods. Ryou and Chip came over to offer Blue comfort while Shiro helped Keith to his feet.

Keith glanced at the pods and asked Allura, “Are they going to be okay?”

The princess checked something on the control panel and said, “After a day in here, they should be fully healed.”

They all expressed their relief.

Then Shiro turned to Pidge and a shadow crossed his face. “Pidge,” he said, catching the girl’s attention. “We can't thank you enough for all you did. I can't help but feel that you were meant to be a part of our team… but I understand if you want to leave.”

Keith felt something lodge in his throat. With everything that had happened, he had forgotten that she had planned to leave. Similar emotions flashed through Allura and the cats and Chip took a hesitant step towards the girl.

Pidge looked down at the leopard and smiled. “Dad used to tell me how close he was with his crew members. They were like family.” She looked up at Shiro, who was smiling as well. “Now I understand what he was talking about. I'm staying with you guys. Let's stop Zarkon for all of our families.”

Relief flooded the others once more and Keith said, “Good to have you back on the team.”

<Pidge!> Chip called as she tackled the girl. She licked her cheek before nuzzling all over her face. Pidge laughed and half-heartedly shoved at the cat as the others watched.


End file.
